Reflexiones
by VicPin
Summary: :Oneshot-Crossover: :TintinxAssassin's Creed: :TintinxOC: Cuando te miro dormir, empiezo a reflexionar sobre todo lo que ha acontecido en nuestras vidas... Pésimo summary! Mejor dénle oportunidad a este fic extraño...


**_Buenas noches, gente!_  
**

**_Aquí les caigo con un fic de lo más raro que he escrito y que rondaba en mi cabeza desde hace días, sobre todo mientras escribo los capítulo del crossover de Tintin, Assassin's Creed y South Park, "Assassin's Creed: Ángeles Exterminadores", en donde estoy enfocándome en la saga de Tintin._**

**_ Bueno, esto merece una explicación y con gusto se las daré: Este fic surge luego de escuchar la canción "Salvation of Forli", el cual lo pueden hallar en Youtube: _**

**_watch ?v= nXgxVAlDlqg._**

**_La rola es muy bella; de hecho, es la música de fondo del DLC de Assassin's Creed 2 "La Hoguera de las Vanidades", en donde Ezio da su discurso a la gente de Florencia y, así mismo, del final del corto "Assassin's Creed: Embers", cuando Ezio muere._**

**_Al escucharla, sentí muchas cosas y pensé en plasmarlas en este fic narrado en primera persona por Rita Egger, una OC de mi creación que es la esposa de Tintin, a quien le puse de nombre "Valentine Léroux Ynigov" quien en el crossover antes mencionado hace de ancestro de Butters y de Trent Boyett, personajes de South Park, y a quien más adelante introduciré en el multichpater._**

**_Sí, estoy cometiendo el pecado de adelantarme un poco, pero no pude resistir más en escribirlo, así que, en fin, espero que lo disfruten :-)._**

**_Sin más qué decir, excepto el disclaimer de que Assassin's Creed y Tintin no son mios, sino de Ubisoft y de Moulinsart Editorial respectivamente..._**

**_Un enorme abrazo!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**Reflexiones.**

Cuando te miro dormir a mi lado, empiezo a pensar en cómo nos hemos conocido, en cómo nos hemos vuelto a reencontrar y, sobre todo, en cómo hemos llegado a parar en esa isla abandonada que fue testigo de nuestro amor y del nacimiento de nuestros hijos así como en tu pérdida de memoria que parecía ser permanente hasta que me defendiste de esos hombres que intentaron abusar de mí usando tus habilidades de Asesino, cuando al fin la recuperaste y logramos salir de la isla.

Incluso ahora, estando sentada junto a ti en este lecho conyugal al amparo de la oscuridad de la noche, empiezo a reflexionar qué hubiera sido de nosotros si no nos hubiéramos encontrado en aquella fiesta que el alcalde de Nueva York había ofrecido en tu honor luego de derrotar a Al Capone y a su pandilla.

¡Ah! ¡Bello recuerdo el de esa noche! Recuerdo cuando me dijiste que me quedara con el medallón que te arrancaron aquellos chicos a los que te enfrentaste en Bucarest cuando vivías en el orfanato. ¿Cómo olvidar ese día, si fue el día en que nos conocimos? ¿Cómo olvidar que tú me cuidaste durante mi camino al hotel en donde se hospedaba mi familia desde los tejados de la ciudad?

Yo sabía que algún ángel me estaba cuidando desde quién sabe dónde… Y que ese ángel eras tú, el chico de apariencia enclenque y de gran fuerza en los puños… El hombre que, estando en calidad de Mentor, dirige a toda una armada de guerreros en pos de la libertad del ser humano, el hombre que, de una sola pasada, podía dar muerte a 20 infelices.

El hombre a quien justamente hace 15 años, en ese día, en ese avión, en medio de los cielos, he intentado salvarle la vida y la de ese mismo ejército convirtiéndome en una informante anónima clave que le prevenía de los movimientos de los Templarios, sus más terribles enemigos, en la misma persona que te citó en pleno vuelo para advertirte de los más malignos planes que maquinaban bajo la protección del gobierno.

Ah, Valentine… Mi Valentine… Mi Tintin… Juro que, de no haber estado ese avión, tal vez estaría cerca del mismísimo infierno, estaría cerca tal vez de morir... Morir de tristeza, de la angustia y hasta del dolor si te perdiera… Y ni pensar que podría ser culpa de ella, de esa tal Martine, Martine Vandezande.

Sé que fue tu primer amor, el amor de la adolescencia… La mujer con la que pensaste que ibas a casarte… Si no fuera porque no te enterabas de haberte dado la espalda, de que ella, en pos del arte, sacrificó el hermoso sentimiento que empezabas a sentir por ella y después por mí.

Haddock me dijo en una ocasión que yo no era como Martine y que eso le alegraba muchísimo. Confieso que al principio no sabía a qué se debía el comentario de tu amigo hasta que, en ese mismo momento, me contó sobre su traición por amor al arte, por haberse dejado llevar por la promesa de los templarios de que podría ser altamente recomendada en las principales galerías de Bruselas si ella hablaba sobre tu ubicación.

No sabes tú el sabor agridulce que sentí en mis labios en ese momento y que, lejos de ofenderme aún asi, me había dejado en la más horrible de la angustia al pensar que volverías a sus brazos. No obstante, mi pensamiento estaba del todo equivocado, y eso me alegra, ya que tú estás aquí y ahora, conmigo en mis brazos, durmiendo tranquilamente, sin preocuparse por otra cosa que no sean yo, nuestros hijos o nuestros hermanos y hermanas de la hermandad,

Sólo en este instante me di cuenta de que tal vez yo no sea Martine Vandizande, pero jamás te traicionaré como ella, jamás sacrificaré el amor y la estabilidad de la familia por algo que, si bien ambiciono, podría traerme más desgracias que beneficios, jamás te daré la espalda ni te abandonaré en cada lucha que tengas aunque me lo pidieras a gritos.

No…

Yo, Rita Léroux –Egger, estaré aquí, a tu lado, viva o muerta. Estaré aquí en las buenas y en las malas. Estaré aquí por amor a ti y a nuestros hijos.

Esatré aquí porque yo soy tu Rita Egger, tu Aprendiz, y tú eres mi Valentine Léroux Ynigov, mi Asesino, mi Mentor…

Mi Tintin.


End file.
